MiG (Red Alert)
"MiG Ready to rule the Skies!" :MiG The MiG was the primary attack aircraft used by the Soviet Union and its vassal states during Great World War II, Great World War III. It was a swept wing fighter-bomber that mounted numerous missiles, and usually fired them all in a swarm. Due to external carriage of a number of missiles, it could load missiles and fire them very quickly. They were built and reloaded at airstrips. MiGs were equipped with at least 3 undercarriage mounted missiles, which were optimised for use against armoured targets, doing little damage against infantry. Against armoured targets, including ships, these missiles did significant damage. Furthermore, MiGs reloaded extremely quickly and flew to and from their targets with equal speed, allowing savvy commanders to make strike after strike against an opponent. Furthermore, the MiG could also be used against enemy attack columns. As the Soviets did not have an effective anti-tank mine, this was the next best solution. Unfortunately, the price paid for such remarkable versatility was in defence - other than speed, MiGs had no defence, being poorly armoured, and often a snack for the ZSU-23 cannons mounted in the allied AA guns. However, this was mitigated somewhat by the fact that these cannons had short range. However, any concentrated anti-aircraft defence could deny an area to the MiGs. After their defeat in the Great World War II, the Soviet's airforce was greatly reduced, and the production of new MiGs wasn't allowed. However, an upgraded series of MiG aircraft were entrusted to the command of Boris during the Psychic Dominator Disaster. He marked targets with a signal laser and called in MiGs from the closest base. Deployment History During the Great World War II, Soviet MiGs were used as a ground support aircraft, effective against both vehicles and structures. During the Great World War III, MiGs were used against structures only. Their payload, guided with laser designation, was sufficient to destroy any building. During Real WWIII MiGs were perfect for enemy Aircraft much due to their missiles were stronger than Apollo Fighter Guns but lack the ability to retaliate against the enemy Ground forces. World War III (Red Alert 3) "You got a sucker for me?" :'' MiG'' Recent intel surveillance photos show the latest generation of MiG being used by the USSR in the real WWIII. The 2015 Models are used as fast interceptors, only capable of attacking and quickly decimating airborne targets with their Matryoshka Missiles. These new MiGs have new, sleeker designs and VTOL-capabilities, something the older MiG models lacked. Also of note is the fact that the pilots for MiGs were female. History (Red Alert 3) "I'll MAKE ACE IN NO TIME!!" :MiG After the spectacular explosion of the prototype KA-3 Tesla plane killed both Krasna Aerospace's lead aircraft designer and test pilot, the state of Soviet fighter design was in shambles. Krasna was in disarray, and industry analysts predicted that the Soviet Union would not be able to field a credible air superiority fighter for at least a decade. They could not have foreseen that two young visionary designers, Mikevich and Guroyan, would join forces to create one of the most successful air superiority fighters in the world. The MiG fighter is in every way a revolutionary design. Its main weapon system is as dependable and successful as any in the world, able to accurately track and destroy enemy aircraft even when confronted with the most advanced in electronic aerial countermeasures. The MiG's burst-missiles earn their "Matryoshka" nickname from the Russian dolls-within-dolls, due to the missiles' multiple sub-warheads that cause explosive damage inside their targets. This makes the MiG well suited to both intercepting enemy air threats and escorting Soviet bombers and ground attack aircraft. Designed from the ground up as an air superiority fighter, the MiG fighter has no air-to-ground capability, making it vulnerable to anti-air fire. However, when faced with such threats, MiG pilots are taught to recall the age-old Soviet tale of the Bear and the Dog: While the Dog barks at the oncoming snowstorm in earnest, the Bear retreats to the warmth of the cave to strike another day. Like the Bear, a talented MiG pilot will take advantage of the speed and agility of the aircraft to vacate the airspace before the storm arrives. It is also the first Soviet production fighter aircraft to have full VTOL capability, allowing it to deploy at forward airbases near the front lines. In normal flight, a sleek aerodynamic design gives the MiG excellent speed and maneuverability. However, due to a lack of precision-machined parts, the mechanism for transitioning between vertical and horizontal flight is somewhat unwieldy. Many flight students find themselves unable to execute the transition, to both their chagrin and that of their flight instructors who must then recover control of the aircraft. Those talented few who master the transition find air combat maneuvering to be relatively straightforward. Notes from the field (Red Alert 3) "MiG GOING DOWN! I REPEAT: '''MiG GOING DOWN!" :Overheard from an unfortunate MiG Pilot Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the MiG Fighter: • Forget me not! -- While the M-Type "Matryoshka" missile system takes a few moments to reacquire a target after the previous missile was fired, the missiles are fire-and-forget, giving the MiG the flexibility to break off the attack and move out of danger while the system is resetting for the next shot. The MiG can only carry a limited number of missiles, forcing it to return to base periodically to reload. • Air Superiority -- Able to stand toe-to-toe with any other air combat plane in the world, the MiG commands respect and fear from Allied and Imperial pilots. Ground attack aircraft are especially vulnerable to its speed and powerful weaponry. Once the MiG is in range to fire, there is little on Earth that can escape from it. • Check your six -- As powerful as the MiG is against aircraft, it is extremely vulnerable to ground based anti-air weapons. While some ground-based threats are obvious, appearances can be deceiving: After a recent incident near Vladivostok, the Soviet Military Affairs Bureau advises all MiG pilots to use extreme caution when attacking Imperial Chopper-VX aircraft. • Anything you can do -- When the infamous defector M. Walker entered the Soviet embassy in Rome, he carried with him plans for an auto-pilot device that would automatically cause an aircraft to return to an available airfield, while simultaneously calibrating the trajectory to offset air currents, allowing for a significantly more rapid retreat . This Allied technology now graces the MiG fighter, increasing its already-impressive survivability. Naming (Red Alert 3) "MiG" comes from Mikevich and Guroyan (М'икевич 'и''' Гуроян), the heads of the Soviet design bureau who created the aircraft. This is a play on the names of the real life creators of the MiG aircraft line: Mikoyan and Gurevich (Микоян и Гуревич). This MiG resembles a cross between the real life MiG-15 and F-7U Cutlass fighters. The 'infamous M. Walker' mentioned above may be a reference to John Walker, who was an American spy in real-life that betrayed US submarine secrets to the Soviets. See Also Tiberium-Era MiG Generals:MiG, the PLA Air Superiority Aircraft Category:RA2:Aircraft Category:RA2:Soviet GWWII Arsenal Category:RA2:Soviet GWWIII Arsenal Category:RA2:Soviet WWIII Arsenal